Użytkownik:Helen ka
Helen_ka zabrania edydowania jej strony pomijając nagłówek, w którym można dodawać artykuły stworzone lub edytowane przez nią. =] Zainteresowania: Słuchanie muzyki Green Day, Black Eyed Peas, 30 Second To Mars Czytanie książek Harry Potter i ... , saga Twilight Odnośnie Harry'ego Potter'a Ulubione postacie: [[Lord Voldemort|'Lord Voldemort ']]<Ralph Fiennes> [[Severus Snape|'Severus' Snape ']]<Alan Rickman> [[Lucjusz Malfoy|'Lucius Malfoy ']]<Jason Isaacs > [[Draco Malfoy|'Draco Malfoy ]]<Tom Felton> [[Bartemiusz Crouch Jr|'Barty Crouch Jr'.]] <David Tennant> [[Gellert Grindelwald|'Gellert Grindelwald']] <Jamie Campbell Bower> [[Bellatrix Lestrange|'Bellatrix Lestrange']] <Helena Bonham Carter> [[Fred i George Weasleyowie|'Fred i George Weasley']] <Oliver Phelps & James Phelps> Ulubione miejsce: Dwór rodziny Malfoy Wrzeszcząca Chata Azkaban Ulubiony nauczyciel: Severus Snape Ulubione stworzenia: Dementor Testral Ulubione zaklęcia: Avada Kedavra, Cruciatus, Imperius ''Sectumsempra'' ''Legilimens'' Ulubione Cytaty: Spoza cyklu książek HP Świat jest teatrem. Aktorami ludzie, którzy kolejno wchodzą i znikają. - Wiliam Shakespeare Tylko człowiek (...) zdolny jest do śmiechu. - Arystoteles Jeżeli nie masz nic do ofiarowania, ofiaruj uśmiech. - przysłowie chińskie Ucha nadstawiam, słucham jak gra; muzyka we mnie w muzyce ja. Z książek Harry Potter i ... Kiedy patrzymy na ciemność, boimy się tylko nieznanego... '' ''Jakbyś jeszcze wolniej myślał to byś się zaczął cofać '''' ''Draco Malfoy Czy niczego cię nie nauczyłem? Co ja ci zawsze powtarzam? Żebyś nigdy nie ufała niczemu i nikomu, jeśli nie wiesz, gdzie jest jego mózg. - ''Artur Weasley. – ''Fred, teraz ty – powiedziała pulchna kobieta. – Nie jestem Fred, jestem George ''– odrzekł chłopiec. – ''Naprawdę, kobieto, i ty się uważasz za naszą matkę? Nie wiesz, jak ma na imię twoje dziecko? – Przepraszam, George. – To był żart, jestem Fred. A jeśli chcecie zdobyć Druhów gotowych na wiele, To czeka was Slytherin, Gdzie cenią sobie fortele. * Muzyka to magia większa od wszystkiego. Severus mówił prawie szeptem, ale słyszeli każde słowo. – Na twoim nie ma litery – zauważył George. – Chyba uważa, że nie zapominasz swojego imienia. Ale my nie jesteśmy tacy głupi, wiemy, że nazywamy się Gred i Forge. Longbottom, gdyby mózgi były ze złota, byłbyś biedniejszy od Weasleya, a to już jest nie lada wyczyn. - ''Draco.'' Panowie Fred i George Weasleyowie są odpowiedzialni za próbę przysłania ci tutaj sedesu. - ''Dumbledore Dumbledore ''Zawsze uważałem, że my z Fredem powinniśmy dostać ze wszystkiego P, bo sam fakt, że pojawiliśmy się na egzaminach, był powyżej oczekiwań. Obojętność i lekceważenie często wyrządzają więcej krzywd niż jawna niechęć. Jeśli chcesz poznać człowieka, patrz, jak traktuje podwładnych, a nie równych sobie. To będzie szybkie... może nawet bezbolesne... nie wiem... nigdy nie umierałem... - Czarny Pan ...Jeden z nich był Ślizgonem i prawdopodobnie najdzielniejszym człowiekiem jakiego znałem. ''– Harry ''– Kiedy ja się będę żenił ''– powiedział Fred, pociągając za kołnierz swojej szaty – nie będzie żadnych takich bzdur. Możecie się ubrać w co chcecie, a ja spetryfikuję mamę na czas wesela.'' – Ja go uwarzę – wtrącił szybko Lockhart –'' Robiłem to setki razy, recepturę znam tak dobrze, że mógłbym to zrobić przez sen...'' – Bardzo przepraszam ''– przerwał mu Severus lodowatym tonem – ''ale wydawało mi się do tej pory, że to ja jestem mistrzem eliksirów w tej szkole. Możesz mi powiedzieć, Potter, co twoja głowa robiła w Hogsmeade? Twojej głowie nie wolno przebywać w Hogsmeade. Żadna część twojego ciała nie ma pozwolenia na przebywanie w Hogsmeade. – Jak bardzo przypominasz swojego ojca, Potter – ''powiedział nagle Severus, a oczy mu rozbłysły. – On też był niezwykle zarozumiały. Miał pewien talent do quidditcha, więc uważał się za lepszego od nas wszystkich. Chodził dumny jak paw, otoczony swoimi przyjaciółmi i wielbicielami... puszył się, zupełnie jak ty.'' – Mój tata się nie puszył – ''wypalił Harry, zanim zdołał się powstrzymać. ''– Ja też nie. – Twój ojciec też miał w nosie regulamin – ciągnął Severus ze złośliwym uśmiechem. – Uważał, że przepisy są dla zwykłych śmiertelników, nie dla zdobywców Pucharu Quidditcha. Woda sodowa tak mu uderzyła do głowy, że... – ZAMKNIJ SIĘ! Wieża funkcji, lektur, itp.